1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nose and ear hair clippers and more particularly pertains to a new pen-shaped hair clipper for creating designs, initials, words, and/or logos on a head of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nose and ear hair clippers is known in the prior art. More specifically, nose and ear hair clippers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nose and ear hair clippers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,437; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,576; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,584; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,903; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,962; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,783.
In these respects, the pen-shaped hair clipper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating designs, initials, words, and/or logos on a head of a user.